1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) device and a manufacturing method of the LED device and a mounting structure of the LED device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art light emitting diode (LED) device, as illustrated in FIG. 1, is embodied by loading respective LED chips corresponding to red, green and blue LEDs 2, 3 and 4 into one independent package, and mounting it on a circuit substrate 1. Here, in the LED device, the LED chips are respectively modularized by molding epoxy resin in the shape of a lens.
However, the related art LED device is manufactured through a complicated and tedious process. That is, the chip is manufactured in a single package type in advance, and it is then bonded to a printed circuit board (PCB), which makes the manufacturing cost increased inevitably. Above all, in terms of heat release which is the most important factor for high power (high brightness) applications, since a main path of the heat release from the LED generating heat to an external environment is a structural connection portion between a metallic lead frame and a PCB metallic portion inside the single package, the heat release path of a single package-shaped module is limited to only a few elements and the length of the heat release path is too long so that heat release rate becomes low in spite of high manufacturing cost.
Another related art LED device has a chip on board (COB) structured one in which the LED chip is flip-bonded to a submount of a silicon optical bench (SIOB) or directly die-bonded to the PCB, and it is then electrically connected by wire bonding.
The COB structure somewhat improves shortcomings of the single package-shaped module. That is, the COB structure provides several advantages such as simple process, low manufacturing cost, short heat release path or the like in comparison with the related art. However, the COB structure can be obtained through the wire bonding and the die bonding so that there is still disadvantages such as thermal fatigue due to the heat generated from the LED, breaking of wire due to mechanical stress, or the like. These disadvantages are immediate problems to be urgently overcome considering that an LED market is branching out into high power applications.
In addition, there is a drawback that it is difficult to reuse defectives produced in the COB modularization process.